ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tōru Furuya
| birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1958–present | agent = Aoni Production | notable_works = | height = 162 cm | children = 1 | spouse = | }} | website = }} is a Japanese actor, voice actor and narrator. As a child, he was a member of Gekidan Himawari, a children's acting troupe. He is currently employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. Furuya is most known for the roles of Amuro Ray (both in the original Mobile Suit Gundam and its following Gundam sequels), Hyūma Hoshi (Star of the Giants), Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya), Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Kyōsuke Kasuga (Kimagure Orange Road), and Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon). He considers these roles as his most important roles. He also used a pseudonym in the cast of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 for Ribbons Almark's role (but used his real name in the narration role). Both the narration role and Ribbons Almark were Furuya's first role in a non-Universal Century Gundam series. Filmography Television animation ;1960s *''Kaizoku Ōji'' (1966), Kid *''Star of the Giants'' (1968), Hyūma Hoshi ;1970s *''Steel Jeeg'' (1975), Hiroshi Shiba *''Groizer X'' (1976), Jō Umisaka *''Hyōga Senshi Gaisragger'' (1977), Ken Shiki *''Yakyūkyō no Uta'' (1977), Yamai *''Gordian Warrior'' (1979), Ryōma Okamoto *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979), Amuro Ray *''Space Battleship Yamato III'' (1979), Daisuke Tokugawa *''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' (1979), Shin Himoto ;1980s *''Maeterlinck's Blue Bird: Tyltyl and Mytyl's Adventurous Journey'' (1980), Tyltyl *''Marine Snow no Densetsu'' (1980), Hiro Umino *''Queen Millennia'' (1981), Daisuke Yomori *''The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island'' (1981), Franz Robinson *''Akūdai Taisakusen Scramble'' (1983), Jet *''Nanako SOS'' (1983), Shūichi Iidabashi *''Nine'' (1983), Katsuya Niimi *''Plawres Sanshiro'' (1983), Shingu Narita *''Special Armored Battalion Dorvack'' (1983), Masato Mugen *''Stop!! Hibari-kun!'' (1983), Kōsaku Sakamoto *''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' (1984), Martti *''Twin Hawks'' (1984), Taka Sawatari *''Video Warrior Laserion'' (1984), Takashi Katori *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (1985), Amuro Ray *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1985), Shingo Oniwaban and Tobimaro Mizukonoji *''Dragon Ball'' (1986), Yamcha, Kogamera *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (1986), Harumage Don *''Saint Seiya'' (1986), Pegasus Seiya *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1987), Kyōsuke Kasuga *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989), Yamcha, Saibaiman *''Dragon Quest'' (1989), Abel ;1990s *''21-emon'' (1991), Wantonaku Kōshaku *''Cooking Papa'' (1992), Toshio Nekkota *''Sailor Moon'' (1992), Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/King Endymion *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994), Shinichi Namura *''Dr. Slump'' (1997), Suppaman *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1997), Puck *''The Big O'' (1999), Bonnie Fraser *''Detective Conan'' (1996), Hiroshi Akimoto/Tohru Amuro/Bourbon/Rei Furuya *''GTO'' (1999), Suguru Teshigawara ;2000s *''Detective School Q'' (2003), Hitoshi Shinoda *''Akagi'' (2005), Narration *''Black Jack'' (2005), Dr. Daigo Ōedo *''Ultimate Girls'' (2005), UFOman *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2007), Narration, Ribbons Almark *''Casshern Sins'' (2008), Casshern *''Mōryō no Hako'' (2008), Mysterious Man (Shunkō Kubo) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009), Yamcha, Saibaiman *''Kūchū Buranko'' (2009), Hideo Tsuda ;2010s *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2010), Shikon no Tama *''Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes!'' (2011), Burgh *''Un-Go'' (2011), Jirou Shimada *''Saint Seiya Omega'' (2012), Sagittarius Seiya, Narration *''Dragon Ball Kai Majin Boo Saga'' (2014), Yamcha *''Mobile Suit Gundam-san'' (2014), Narration *''One Piece'' (2014), Sabo *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015), Yamcha Original video animation (OVA) *''Prefectural Earth Defense Force'' (1986), Hiroaki Narita *''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (1986), Mario *''One-pound Gospel'' (1988), Kosaku Hatanaka *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1989), Kyōsuke Kasuga *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1989), Andrew Fork *''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.'' (1989), Mario *''Urusei Yatsura: The Electric Household Guard'' (1989), Shingo Oniwaban *''Utsunomiko'' (1990), Utsunomiko *''Kyōfu Shinbun'' (1991), Rei Onigata *''Kyūkyoku Chōjin R'' (1991), Tsuyoshi *''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' (1991), Mario *''Macross II'' (1992), Feff *''Black Jack'' (1995), Leslie *''Arcade Gamer Fubuki'' (2002), Mysterious Person *''Saint Seiya: Hades — Chapter Sanctuary'' (2002), Pegasus Seiya *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: Episode 7: Over the Rainbow'' (2014), Amuro Ray *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015), Amuro Ray Anime Films *''Star of the Giants'' series (1969–1982), Hyōma Hoshi *''Be Forever Yamato'' (1980), Daisuke Tokugawa *''Toward the Terra'' (1980), Tony *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1981), Amuro Ray *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (1981), Amuro Ray *''The Legend of Sirius'' (1981), Sirius *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' (1982), Amuro Ray *''Queen Millennia'' (1982), Daisuke Yomori *''Final Yamato'' (1983), Daisuke Tokugawa *''Genma Taisen'' (1983), Jō Azuma *''Nine'' (1983), Katsuya Niimi *''Dragon Ball'' series (1986–88), Yamcha *''11 Piki no Neko to Ahōdori'' (1986), Toraneko Taishō *''Saint Elmo – Hikari no Raihousha'' (1987), Issei Yūki *''Saint Seiya'' series (1987–2012), Pegasus Seiya *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (1988), Amuro Ray *''Dragon Ball Z'' series (1990–), Yamcha *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (1989), Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *''Sailor Moon'' series (1993–2001), Mamoru Chiba *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (1996), Panishu *''Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' (1998), Sorao *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heirs to the Stars'' (2005), Amuro Ray *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers'' (2005), Amuro Ray *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars'' (2006), Amuro Ray *''Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem'' (2006), Ito Suehiko *''Paprika'' (2006), Dr. Kosaku Tokita *''Bleach: Hell Verse'' (2010), Shuren *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer'' (2010), E.A. Ray *''Expelled from Paradise'' (2014), Alonzo Percy *''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai'' (2014), Zen Kirishima *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016), Sabo *''Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare'' (2016), Rei Furuya *''Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1'' (2017), Adrock Thurston *''Detective Conan: Zero the Enforcer'' (2018), Rei Furuya *''Even if the World Will End Tomorrow'' (2019), narrator *''The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Die Neue These Seiran'' (2019), Freiherr Flegel Video games *''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' (1997), Jin Saotome *''Kessen II'' (2001), Liu Bei *''Another Century's Episode'' series, Amuro Ray *''BS Super Mario Collection'', Mario *''BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge, Mario *Dragon Shadow Spell, Suihi *Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, Mario *Menkyo wo Torō!'' series, Yūichi Amano *''Ninety-Nine Nights'' series, Dwingvatt *''Kidou Senshi Gundam Series, Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *''Overdrivin' DX, vehicle commentary narration *Sega Rally 2, narration *Ski Jumping Pairs: Reloaded'' *''Super Robot Wars'' series, Amuro Ray, Hiroshi Shiba, Ribbons Almark, Mr. Zone *''Kidou Senshi Gundam: Renpou VS Zeon, Amuro Ray *Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: AEUG VS Titans, Amuro Ray *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs. Z Gundam, Amuro Ray *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs Gundam, Amuro Ray *Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus, Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *Kidou Senshi Gundam Extreme VS., Amuro Ray *Kidou Senshi Gundam Extreme VS. Full Boost, Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *Sands of Destruction, Taupy Toplan *SD Gundam G Generation'' series, Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *''Gundam Musou'' series, Amuro Ray, Ribbons Almark *''Saint Seiya Omega Ultimate Cosmo, Pegasus Seiya Live action *''Tokyo Defense Command: The Guardman, episode 90, ransom delivery boy Tokusatsu *''UFO Daisensou: Tatakae! Red Tiger'' Episodes 1-4, voice of Red Tiger *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, voice of Aka Red/Gao Red/Magi Red *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, voice of Aka Red *Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu'' Episode 12, voice of unofficial Giant God Prism Ace Radio Radio drama *''Nissan A, Abe Reiji ~ beyond the average ~'', Reiji Amuro Dubbing roles Live-action *'Yuen Biao' **''The Young Master'' (2014 Blu-ray edition), Sang Kung's son / Fourth Brother **''Project A'' (2011 Wowow edition), Inspector Hong Tin-Tsu **''Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain'' (1992 TBS edition), Di Ming Qi / Dik Ming Kei **''Wheels on Meals, David **Millionaires Express, Fire Chief Tsao Cheuk Kin **Mr. Vampire II, Yen **Dragons Forever, Tung Te-Biao / Timothy **Licence to Steal, Swordsman **''Kickboxer, Lau Zhai **''The Hero of Swallow'', Li San **''The Seven Heroes of Shaolin'' **''Enter the Phoenix, Georgie Hung's father **Rob-B-Hood, Inspector Steve Mok **Tai Chi Hero, Li Qiankun **The Bodyguard, Cop *Couple or Trouble, Billy Park (Kim Sung-min) *Disciples of the 36th Chamber, Fong Sai-Yuk(Hsiao Ho) *The Goonies'' (1988 TBS edition), Brandon "Brand" Walsh (Josh Brolin) *''The Hunter'' (1982 Fuji TV edition), Tommy Price (LeVar Burton) *''The Karate Kid Part II, Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio) *Memphis Belle, Richard "Rascal" Moore (Sean Astin) *Method Man, Shao Lung (Peter Chen Lau) *My Darling Clementine'' (1969 TV Asashi edition), James Earp (Don Garner) *''Pacific Rim, Dr. Newton Geiszler (Charlie Day) *Pacific Rim Uprising, Dr. Newton Geiszler (Charlie Day) *Rio Bravo'' (1973 TV Asashi edition), Colorado Ryan (Ricky Nelson) *''Superman'' (1983 TV Asashi edition), Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) *''Superman II'' (1984 TV Asashi edition), Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) *''Superman III'' (1985 TV Asashi edition), Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) Animation *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt, Sinbad Jr. *Muppet Babies, Scooter *Emergency +4'', Keith Awards References External links * * * Tōru Furuya at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Tōru Furuya at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database * Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Japanese child actors Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Yokohama Category:Meiji University alumni